For the love of Jasper
by TabsyTab
Summary: ***adoption*** h/j slash. Harry has lived with the cullens since he was 1. he eventually falls in love with jasper. full summary inside. i must warn you, jasper has an affair with harry. Jasper is still with alice. please rev
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Harry Potter has lived with the Cullens since he was 1 years old, being adopted by Carlisle and Esme. The dursleys put him in an orphanage as soon as he arrived on there doorstep. Harry Potter is now 16. And falls in love with Jasper. Slash. (what happened to harry in the books has happened here but Harry and Ginny were never an item )

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Nor do I own Twilight. Which is a damn shame.

Chapter one

Harry couldn't wait to get back home to his family. Mourning the loss of his beloved headmaster Dumbledore, Harry sighed, leaning his head on the window pane of the Hogwarts Express. 

'Harry, we're nearly at King's Cross mate' Said Ron.

Harry looked at Ron and smiled weakly.

'Are you alright Harry?' Asked Hermione.

'You've been awfully quiet.'

'Just thinking about things.' Harry said quietly.

Hermione and Ron glance at each other worriedly.

It had been only a few days since Dumbledore's funeral. It laid heavily with Harry. He couldn't help thinking that It was his fault. That he could've done more. He'd been suffering even more nightmares recently since demise. I kept playing in his head over and over. The curse hitting Dumbledore, Dumbledore falling from the tower. Seeing his face, defeated and empty of life. Watching Snape run from the scene.

'Do you want to talk about it Harry?' Asked Hermionie.

'No' Harry Replied. 'I just want to get off this train and see my family.

The Cullens had been very supportive of Harry. He had wondered if he should tell them about the Horcruxes. Harry didn't think he could do it without their help. The cullens had told him that they would fight with him, that they would always be there by his side. It was a comfort to Harry. Though he dreaded the thought of them ding for his sake. Just like Sirius and Cedric. Just like Dumbledore. But he knew his family would do what they wanted and there was no way he could stop it. 

He took in one last sigh and looked out of the window. The train was slowing down to get into the station. He couldn't wait to see his family. To see Jasper. 

Harry had a crush on Jasper since he was 13. He had been such a comfort to Harry through the dark days and the nightmare's. But Jasper was with Alice. There was no way Jasper would reciprocate Harry's feelings. Jasper usually kept his distance from Harry due to Jasper's bloodlust. But over the years it became easier to control it. And as it got easier, Jasper and Harry had become good friends. Harry would tell him everything. Everything except his feelings of course. Harry had a hard time keeping his thoughts at bay from the mind reader, Edward. Harry supposed Jasper had some inkling of how Harry felt as Jasper was an empath. But if he did know, Jasper did not mention it.

'Come on mate, the train's stopped, time to get off.' Ron told Harry.

'Great' Harry thought. And stood up to get his items. 

And as he stepped off the train, there he saw his wonderful family smiling at him.

.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I've put a poll up on my profile. Should this be an eventual mpreg between Harry and Jasper? Comments on this are welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Harry Potter. If I did I doubt I'd be writing on here!

Chapter 2:

'Harry!' shouted Esme delightedly.

'I've missed you so much!' Esme wrapped her arms around Harry

'I've missed you too mum' Harry replied.

'Hello son' smiled Carlisle.

Carlisle walked towards them and wrapped his arms around them both.

'Yo little bro'!' Piped in Emmett.

'Hey Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Jasper.

Harry's eyes lingered on Jasper. Harry had missed him the most. His warm smile, the calm that Jasper made Harry feel. The long conversations about anything and everything.

Harry gave them each a hug and then turned around to see Ron and Hermione standing there.

'I'll send you both an owl when I get back home' Said Harry

'Well' Carlisle Said. 'We thought that we'd spend this summer back in Forks, so Hermione and Ron are both welcome to come over and stay with us for a bit.'

'Erm, well I would, but…' Hesitated Ron.

'We'll pay for the flights of course' Carlisle had sensed Ron's hesitation and assumed that it might be because of the expense.

'Cool!' Ron said. 'Free holiday!'

'Anyway, we best get back home and start packing. We'll be leaving tomorrow. Flights at 7.30 in the morning.' Esme said.

'Alright Harry, We'll see you soon' Hermione gave Harry a quick hug.

'Yeah see you soon mate.' Ron patted Harry's back.

'Bye Guys.' Harry waved.

'Right then' Carlisle clapped his hands together. 'Lets get going then. Harry did you want to ride rome with us or with Jasper, Emmett and Edward?'

'I'll go in Jasper's car. Harry looked at Jasper and Jasper smiled. Harry had to hide a blush that appeared on his face. Did Jasper know how he felt, does Jasper feel the same? Why isn't Alice riding with Jasper? They're usually inseparable.

'You're being paranoid Harry' Harry thought to himself. 'of course he doesn't know. Of course he wouldn't feel the same. You just have a silly crush.'

'So, How was School Harry?' Asked Jasper, as they were driving back to there house.

'It was ok, Hectic studying for N.E.W.T'S.'

'I can imagine' Jasper Said.

The rest of the car ride home was silent. The Cullen's could see that Harry wasn't in the mood to talk. And after a while they parked into the driveway of their London home.

As Harry entered the front door, he noticed banners on the ceilings saying 'Welcome Home Harry!'. There were balloons everywhere and a table filled with food.

'Guys!' You shouldn't have done this! You always do this!'

''You deserve it! And we've missed you!' Alice said.

'Thanks Guys. There's so much food! Considering I'm the only one that eats in this house! Well Emmett will probably try some of it. He never learns' Harry looked at the now outing Emmett.

'Well there might be something I might like' Emmett grumbled.

So Harry sat down and enjoyed the small party that his family had put on for him.

'Right, time for packing now sweetie' said Esme.

'Harry! I took the liberty to do some clothes shopping for you!' Squealed Alice. Bouncing up and down like the pixie she was often called.

'Thanks Alice' Taking the many bags of shopping she had given to him. Harry went off to start packing. After a while, Esme walked into Harry's room.

'Honey, is there something on your mind? You've been awfully quiet since you've come back. I know Professor Dumbledore's death has been very hard on you.'

Harry flinched at Dumbledore's name. It was a very painful memory for him.

'Yeah you could say that. I can't help but blame myself for his death. I wish I could've done more. Maybe he'd still be alive now.'

'Honey you can't blame yourself. There wouldn't have been anything you could've done to prevent it.'

Harry stayed silent for a while. Then looked up into Esme's eyes.

'There's something I need to tell the family. It's about Voldemort. And a mission Dumbledore left for me before he died.

Esme looked at Harry with worried eyes. She hated that Harry was so upset. She wished that she could do something, anything to help her Harry.

'I'll get everyone together now and you can tell us.'

And with that, Esme left Harry's room. Leaving him to his thoughts. He had no idea how he was going to tell them about the horcruxes. In fact, he shouldn't even be leaving to Forks when he had a duty here. But he supposed a little time to get things together wouldn't hurt. He needed a plan of action. He didn't want to stumble around blindly searching for the horcruxes. Harry sighed. This is going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N It seems like I'm gonna make this an mpreg! Good! I'm gonna enjoy writing that! I hope you like this!

Disclaimer. I don't own Harry potter or twilight yada yada yada.

Chapter 3:

Harry finished packing and went downstairs to talk to his family.

They were all in the living room waiting for him. Harry looked at them and sighed heavily.

'Right, well, how to start.' Harry was trying to figure out how to word what he wanted to say.

'Before Dumbledore died, he told me something about Voldemort. When Voldemort was younger he found a way to become immortal. There was a spell he used. The general gist of it is that Voldemort has managed to split his soul into seven pieces.' The Cullen's gasped in shock, but stayed silent.

'There were six horcruxes that he made. What happens is that he take out a part of his soul and casts it into an object.'

'There were six? Do you mean that there is less now?' Asked Edward.

'Yes there are less now. Riddle's Diary in my second year was a horcrux. But I destroyed that with basilisk venom. And then there was Slytherin's ring. Which Dumbledore destroyed. Before Dumbledore died we went to a cave where Voldemort hid a locket with a horcrux in it. But it turned out to be fake. There is still four more horcruxes to destroy. And now that Dumbledore is dead, it's down to me to find the rest.'

'We'll help you Harry' Said Jasper.

'Yes of course we will.' Esme piped in. The rest of the Cullen's nodded.

'Thanks Guy's.' Harry smiled.

'What we need though is a plan of action' Said Jasper.

'Yes I thought that. I don't want to run around not knowing what to do.'

'Do you have any idea what these objects could be?' Asked Carlisle.

'Yes, I think Voldemort would put his horcruxes into important objects belonging to the founders of Hogwarts. There is Slytherin's locket, Helga Hufflepuff's Goblet and something of ravenclaw's. Also myself and Dumbledore thought that Voldemort's final Horcrux would be in his familiar. The snake Nagini.

'Well at least we have some idea on what we are doing' Said Rosalie.

'Yes, There is one thing that I've found out. In the fake locket at the cave, there was a note inside it.'

Harry rummaged around in his pocket and brought out a small piece of paper.

'It say's'

"_To the Dark Lord - I know I will be dead long before you read this, but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you do meet your match, you will be mortal once more.- R.A.B_

'I have a feeling that this note was written by Sirius's brother Regulas Arcturus Black. So We have to go and try and find that. Starting from the house of Black in Grimmauld place.'

'Excellent, well at least we have a start.' Said Carlisle.

'Maybe we shouldn't go to Fork's. We should stay here and finish of those Horcruxes.' Said Harry.

'You need to have some time before you head off into battle Harry. You need to be prepared. You're going to be of age next month. You'll be able to start practising defence in your own time outside of Hogwarts. And I can teach you how to fight. It will come in handy if anything happens to your wand.' Said Jasper.

'Thanks Jazz.' Harry couldn't hold onto his emotions and jumped into Jaspers arms to give him a hug. They looked at each other briefly. There was an odd look on Jasper's face. Like he had just realised something. Harry didn't like it. 'He knows' Thought Harry.

Harry turned away to the rest of his family.

'I think I should get an early night.' Said Harry.

'Yes you should.' Esme hugged her son.

'Goodnight everyone.' Yawned Harry.

'Night Harry.'

Harry went up the stairs. Hoping that this night would not be filled with nightmares.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N my brain is a bit fuzzy today from an all night reading session so forgive me!_

_I'm gonna make this an eventual mpreg._

_Disclaimer: I Don't own HP nor twilight_

_Chapter 4:_

'_Harry! Harry!' shouted Esme._

_It was the middle of the night and the Cullen's were startled by the sudden screams coming from Harry's room._

_They all rushed up to see what was happening._

'_No! Dumbledore! Please! I'm sorry I couldn't save you it's all my fault, please forgive me!' Screamed Harry_

'_Harry! Wake up sweetheart, it's just a bad dream. Wake up honey.' said Esme._

_Harry started, then opened his eyes, his forehead covered in a thin sheet of sweat. Esme bent down to hug her son._

'_It's alright, everything will be alright' Soothed Esme._

_Harry soon calmed down and drifted off to sleep again. Esme decided to spend the rest of the night looking over her son, as the others went back downstairs._

_It was four in the morning when Esme decided to wake Harry. Harry got up, showered and dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. _

'_Now are you sure you've packed everything you need?' Asked Esme._

'_Yes mum'_

'_It'll be time to go soon'_

'_How are we going to get to Forks from the airport?' Asked Harry._

'_We've got our cars waiting for us at the airport kiddo.' Said Emmett_

_The Cullen's all got into their cars and drove to the airport. The wait for boarding the plane seemed to go by quickly as the were walking onto the plane. The flight wasn't too bad. They spent most of the flight talking about Forks, and whether or not they should go in for summer school. _

_Alice was bouncing up and down, looking forward to treating Harry as a personal Ken doll as she told Harry how they were going to go shopping in Seattle. They had watched a few movies and before they knew it they were touching down at the airport. They checked through and got there bags and went out into the fresh air. Which Harry was glad of. He'd been cooped up for to long. They stood outside for a while before they departed in their cars to Forks. Harry needed to stretch his legs. _

_It was a little later that they had gotten into their cars and set off to Forks. Due to the Cullen's driving, it was only a short while later they arrived at their house._

'_I'm going straight to bed' Said Harry'_

_He got out of the car and took his bags. He walked into the house._

'_Goodnight everyone' And Harry rushed up towards his bedroom and shut the door after him._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I'm sorry this is taking me so long to update, it's not that I have been busy, but I have a thyroid problem so I'm so tired all the time and I've also started new meds so I'm exhausted. I'll update asap. In the meantime feel free to review. x


	6. Chapter 6

A/N firstly, I apologise for not updating sooner. It's been pretty tough.

Secondly, this chapter is for my beautiful dog who passed away recently. Another loved one lost to me over the years. I will continue writing for them. I will continue living for them. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't very good. I just need to start back gradually. This is more of a filler before anything else happens. My mood is dark, therefore this chapter might be too.

Chapter 5

Jasper had decided to go hunting before they left for the airport. His control tended to waiver when around humans. He needed as much animal blood as he could possibly consume before spending several hours on a plane with the sweet, intoxicating scent of human blood.

He ran towards a forest filled with deer, crouching discreetly so as to not frighten the animals. He waited until one came into the clearing, listening to the rapid heartbeat of the creature.

Then with one fluid, rapid movement, he pounced onto his victim and sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of the deer. Moaning as the blood entered his mouth. He stroked the deer's fur as he removed the blood from it as if to comfort the animal.

All too soon the feeding finished and Jasper laid the deer down gently.

He often contemplated how he felt about taking the life of and innocent being. It saddened him, yet it filled him with warmth and power, as blood invariably does to a vampire. He thought how he would rather take the life of a human evil doer. But that would be out of the question if he wanted to continue being with the Cullen coven.

He struck down a few more deer, burying them after he drained them, and started to walk casually away from the forest.

He often hunted alone, more so in the recent years. Alice seemed to distance herself away from him. It was like they were more friends than lovers, than mates.

He pondered on Harry for a while. A brave young man who held a world weary gaze whenever Jasper looked upon him. He also noticed another emotion emanating from Harry. A fierce love. A love that he never experienced from Alice in all their years together. This left Jasper very confused. Although he new that Harry loved all of the coven. Harry may have looked upon Jasper as more than just family. It felt as if they were equals, brethren, locked together in the pain of war and of loss. He wasn't entirely sure. Jasper had to ponder on this further.

Jasper broke into a run towards his family. Feeling slightly better about the journey ahead of him.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note – Sorry, I'm giving this story up due to lack of time – If anyone's interested in taking this, and doing your own thing then feel free to pm me


End file.
